Turning the Page
by tys.mum
Summary: Bella's world is turned upsidedown after the loss of her husband. But what secret was he hiding, and who will help her get through her toughest time.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU DISGUST ME" he screamed at me.

"What are you talking about? Why are you reacting like this?" I replied, knowing I was very close to yelling too.

"This is important to me, so it should be important to you too" he yelled again.

"Look Jake, I don't understand why you're reacting like this. I don't get what the big deal is. You are overreacting. Why does it matter if I don't agree with you?" I tried to be rational about this, but Jake was flying off the handle. I honestly don't know what I did to get that sort of response from him.

"You know what. Fuck you. I can't even look at you at the moment. I'm going out." He grabbed his keys and his wallet and started heading for the door.

"Are you serious? You're just leaving? I think there is something else going on here. And where are you going to go anyway?"

"Anywhere where you aren't, you cold heartless bitch" and he slammed the door behind him.

I sat frozen on the couch. What the fuck just happened. I couldn't understand how a rational conversation could get so blown out of proportion. I wasn't even sure exactly what the fight had even been about. There had to be something going on with Jake that I didn't know about. He had been acting erratic for the past few months, and it was definitely getting worse.

**Hi I guess. This is my first ever fanfiction. Please let me know if you would like me to continue! Thanks for reading.**

**Also, obviously not my characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered around the house for a bit. Luckily Jake hadn't woken the kids with all his yelling. I wish I knew where he was going. I hated just sitting and waiting for him. It wasn't like I could drag the boys out of bed and drive past his mates' houses and the local pubs looking for him. I knew he wouldn't answer his phone, but it didn't stop me from trying to call him. After about the tenth call with no answer, it started going straight to message bank. He must of switched his phone off.

Eventually I got bored of pacing, and sorting through all the crap that cluttered our benches and then pacing some more. I crawled up to bed to wait for him. Somehow I had become the person I never wanted to be. I hated the person I was when he was around, constantly nitpicking and nagging. I knew that he reacted to it and it only made the situation worse, but I couldn't stop the words from coming. I just didn't know what was going through his head. He was so different to the man I married. There was so much going on in head, I could see it behind his eyes. I remember when Jake was truly my best friend, when we could talk for hours about anything and everything. I knew him better than he knew himself. I just wish I knew what it was he hiding. It was getting to the point we were more like housemates than husband and wife. He didn't talk to me, and we barely slept in the same bed at night. Jake said it was the low buzz of the baby monitor that drove him to the couch most nights, but it wasn't that loud. I flicked on the baby monitor, and turned off the light and waited for sleep to come.

Unfortunately I couldn't switch off my brain the same way. My thoughts were getting all tangled up. I didn't even know the man I was married to anymore. I was sick of the arguments, the constant negativity and bad attitudes. Some days he was like the Jake I married, affectionate, playful and great with the kids. But other times he was a stranger. He could spend the whole weekend sleeping, with the promise of just another hour and he would come and be part of the family. We could spend the whole weekend waiting for him to get out of bed. I was scared that Jake's strange behaviour was going to start affecting the boys. At what point do I say enough is enough? I want my boys to have their father in their lives and I want us to be a family together, but not if Jake is going to keep acting this way. Anything could set him off; if I said or did the wrong thing he would storm upstairs leaving me and the boys alone. Our two beautiful boys, Alex and Andy deserved so much better. Alex was 3, and understood so much of what was going on. He had always been a sensitive kid, and he was starting to act out more than normal. It could be late onset terrible twos, but I was worried that he was picking up on the tension in the house. My baby Andy was too little to understand, but babies can be so sensitive. At 10 months old, Andy is just a joy to be around. He is always smiling, and gives the most beautiful cuddles. They deserved a father who was more involved with their lives. They both get so excited when they hear his car coming home, and it breaks my heart on those days Jake just has dinner and goes straight to bed. I was so confused, he had been my best friend and lover for over ten years, but we were drifting apart.

Eventually I heard the garage door grinding up, so I knew Jake had finally arrived home. I looked at the bedside table, and the red lights glowed 4.23am. I waited for Jake to come to bed, and when I heard his feet coming up the stairs I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I was glad he was home safely, but I was too tired to find out when he had been all night. It would probably just end in another fight anyway. I needn't bothered pretending though, as he only made it as far as the couch. Once again, I was sleeping alone.


End file.
